


Speechless

by clarkjoekent



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Shippuden, Shikaku has it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku liked minding his own business, dealing with everyday things in a timely manner, and sleeping. He hates when things interrupt his thoughts, and a certain Copy Nin was doing just that.Naruto Rare Pair week Day OnePrompt: The Moment Love Hits
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Speechless

Shikaku wasn't expecting to fall in love. It wasn't instantaneous like most of his little crushes. It was lust first really. Then love.

He was minding his own business, in his own office, trying to get all of his paperwork done when _he_ walked in. All disgruntled and covered in dirt and blood from his latest mission.

"Uh, why are you covered in blood? Whose is that? It was supposed to be a D rank?" Shikaku tried to keep his cool over the man that tracked mud in his office.

"Look at who my team is." Kakashi groaned. It was his first real week with his team and it was already proving to be a disaster. They had three capture the raccoon missions, five rescue the cat missions and a plethora of grass mowing, de-weeding, and vegetable collecting missions. The man was spent.

"Doesn't explain the amount of blood on you." Shikaku grabbed his medic pack and passed it to Kakashi.

"Naruto bit me and the cat got scared and clawed at me and Sasuke thought it would be so cute to punch me as if I was the one making the cat and Naruto freak out." Kakashi shoved his sleeve up and removed his glove to inspect the scratches and bite marks.

Shikaku was left with even more questions. "Why did Naruto bite you?" The Nara had to hold in his laughter. The bite mark looked gruesome.

"He and Sakura had a bet on who was the strongest."

The Nara blinked a few times in disbelief before making the executive decision to never ask Kakashi about his missions. Kakashi had to take his arm out of its sleeve to finish bandaging his arm and then Shikaku saw it.

There are only a few things that can render him speechless: terribly written ANBU mission reports, anything that comes out of his son's mouth, and Kakashi's arm muscles. He got an eye full of them today.

"Oh before I forget, the reason I'm here, does Shikamaru have his rabies booster?"

Shikaku left his office with another thing that can leave his speechless: any questions that come from Kakashi.

The next time Shikaku got to talk to Kakashi he was a mess. A drunken mess. It was Asuma's birthday and all the Jonin and Chunin gathered at their favorite bar to celebrate.

Shikaku was supposed to only take one shot but Inoichi and Asuma wanted one with him and then Gai had initiated a contest. An hour in and Shikaku was so drunk he was afraid to stand.

He was already at the best table in the house so he didn't mind not being able to move. Most of the table's inhabitants got up to dance or pester Asuma, except Kakashi. The Copy Nin looked exhausted.

"Hey, how's your team?" Shikaku can hear himself slurring but he really didn't care.

"A mess. We just got back from the Land of Waves yesterday. We all definitely almost died because of Zabuza but somehow, we made it." Kakashi twirled the alcohol in his glass, watching it spin.

"Asuma's team is no better, Shikamaru wasn't paying attention and ran into a high profile enemy nin. All the teams are messes." Shikaku laughed and downed the rest of his glass. He was warm, really really warm. He couldn't decide if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that Kakashi pushed his mask down to drink the remains of his alcohol.

He's gotten a quick look of the Copy Nin's face before but nothing like this.

His face was beautiful. His sharp canines were poking out of his mouth and a beauty mark right on his chin.

"I figured the only one who has a solid team is Kurenai." Kakashi pulled his mask back up, eliciting a groan from Shikaku. "Why are you pouting?"

" 'm not pouting." Shikaku was definitely pouting. "Kurenai's team has the only solid teamwork, thanks to Shino." The Nara leaned back in his chair trying to save the image of maskless Kakashi for future reference. He also wanted to move the conversation away from him. 

"You are pouting." Kakashi squinted at the Nara from across the table

"Well maybe stop being so cute and I won't have to pout." Shikaku grumbled and looked over at the bartender. He was busy cutting people off. No chance at getting another. He turned back and Kakashi was gone. He looked around before realizing The Copy Nin wasn't in the bar anymore. 

"Damn."

Shikaku had woken up the next morning with the worst hangover. He vaguely remembered how he got home and later on in the day, while he was in his office with his eyes squeezed shut and the windows covered, he remembered what he said to Kakashi.

Instead of doing the normal thing like actually talking to the Jonin, he avoided him like Shikamaru avoids work.

It took months before they talked again. Of course it was during an invasion of the village so they had to talk but still Shikaku counted it.

"Orochimaru escaped and Hiruzen is dead." Shikaku told the small band of Jonin that were gathered around him. By Konoha law he was the stand-in until they got the Third Hokage's replacement. "We need to find any remaining Sound Village shinobi and give them over to Interrogation."

"What about Sand shinobi?" Gai asked.

"No they were tricked into this whole invasion and now they are going home to find Rasa. We will deal with them later."

The shinobi split up except Kakashi. He just stood awkwardly to the side.

"Kakashi?"

"Itachi is here. I can feel him." Kakashi watched Shikaku think through a plan.

"Do you think you can get him?"

"Probably not. He's got a friend." Kakashi shrugged. "I can try."

"Don't die, okay. I'll send back up as soon as possible."

"Mm no promises." Kakashi left in a swirl of dust and Shikaku felt knots form in his stomach.

Shikaku got the news of Kakashi being admitted into the hospital and he thought the worst. He almost threw up when the nurse told him that Kakashi was in a coma and unlikely to recover. Kakashi's coma only lasted a few days thanks to Tsunade but the man needed more time to rest.

The Nara originally wasn't going to visit him. He had spent one night dreaming about Kakashi dying and after waking up in a cold sweat, his feet moved on his own. He soon found himself in Kakashi's hospital room.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. Shikaku took a step closer, just to make sure he was breathing.

"Gonna just stand there and stare or are you going to sit?" Kakashi peeked an eye open and looked at the startled Nara.

"Uh I was actually going to go." Shikaku turned to leave.

"Why are you here? It's 2 am." Kakashi asked, his voice strained.

Shikaku took a second to think through his options before sighing and facing the man that has invaded his dreams.  Kakashi was sitting up, paying full attention to what the Nara's excuse was going to be.

"I was worried about you but I'm not able to leave the office during the day or I'll just fuck around and forget I have an actual job. So I'm here. Now. At 2 am." He went with the truth.

"Ah. Okay." Kakashi looked at him funny and then laughed. "Look we never got to talk about that thing you said at the bar."

"You left."

"You were drunk."

"We were all drunk."

"The Sharingan negates the alcohol. I was sober."

The Nara had forgotten about that particular side effect of the Sharingan. He knew he was blushing but he couldn't back down. He realized, at that moment he loved Kakashi. He loved his stories, the way he can remain so calm after everything, and even the way he spikes his hair up to look taller than he really is. 

"Well I'm not taking it back. You are pleasant to look at." Shikaku mumbled and tried to move to the window. A quick escape.

"Just pleasant?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Shikaku thought he misheard.

"More than pleasant?" Shikaku pursed his lips and moved closer to Kakashi.

"You think I'm hot." Kakashi smirked, sending Shikaku into a fit.

"Fuck off." Shikaku's face got even hotter. He wasn't used to confessing feelings to people. His son and his ex-wife were the only two to ever see him get flustered.

"It's okay. I think you're pleasant on the eyes too. Or however you worded it."

"Why did you leave the bar then?" Shikaku was standing right next to Kakashi's bedside now, the open window long forgotten.

"I was flustered, I didn't know what to say back so I fled." It was Kakashi's turn to blush.

They both watched each other until the wind outside took care of the open window scaring both men.

"I should go, you need your rest." Shikaku waved, turning away yet again to leave. He felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him backwards and onto Kakashi's bed.

"Or you can stay the rest of the night. It's lonely here." Kakashi moved over leaving some room for Shikaku. Once they were settled, Kakashi pulled the blanket up, tucking them both in.

Shikaku rested his head on Kakashi's chest and listened to his fluttering heartbeat. He loved this man and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

Unless it was Tsunade busting down the door, to physically separate the pair and yell at Shikaku for sleeping on Kakashi and not being in his office. He could hear Kakashi's laugh as he escaped out the window and raced home to change so he could go to work. 


End file.
